The Ultimate Doom
The Ultimate Doom (lub, jako marka The Ultimate DOOM, oraz krótko Ultimate Doom) to zaktualizowana wersja Dooma wydana 30 kwietnia 1995. Dodaje ona ostatni, czwarty dziewięcio-poziomowy epizod, Thy Flesh Consumed. Zawiera on w sobie 7 standardowych poziomów, 1 sekretny oraz 1 z bossem. The Ultimate Doom został wydany w formie pudełkowej do kupienia w sklepach oraz, dla osób z wykupioną już grą, w formie darmowej łatki dla wersji Dooma 1.9.Doomworld.com (1998), 5 lat Dooma, wywiad z Johnem Romero (str. 3). Fabuła Gracz bierze kontrolę za bezimiennego marine który musi wywalczyć sobie drogę przez 4 epizody, oraz samemu zbić na kwaśne jabłko każdego strażnika piekieł; bliźniaczych Baronów Piekła (E1M8), Cyberdemona (E2M8), Spider Mastermind (E3M8), oraz kolejny Spider Mastermind (E4M8). Projekt Projekt dodatku The Ultimate Doom był tworzony przez Johna Romero z American McGee i Shawnem Green. Zatrudnił on dwóch wybitnych projektantów poziomów ze społeczności fanów, tj. Johna "Dr. Sleep" Andersona (który w przyszłości pomaga Johnowi przy Daikatanie) oraz Tima Willitsa w celu uzupełnienia grupy, a graficy zajęli się szybkim stworzeniem dodatkowych grafik w celu uzupełnienia. Ponieważ produkt ten był tworzony w czasie, gdy id Software zajmowało się innymi projektami,Planet Romero (2002), [http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1525.msg31924/topicseen.html#msg31924 Wątek Ultimate Doom], forum dyskusyjne id Games, Romero. nie przykładano zbyt dużo uwagi do ciągłości fabuły z poprzednio wydanymi grami (w tym Doom II, które dzieje się po dodanym epizodzie), a projektanci byli skupieni na prostej, ciągłej akcji (co w każdym razie było głównym celem przy tworzeniu gierDoomworld.com (1999), Wywiad z Johnem Carmackiem, (pytania od 1 do 2).). W rezultacie tego lokacje poziomów są niepewne i nie wiadomo, czy znajdujemy się w piekle, na ziemi czy gdzieś pomiędzy. Finałowa wiadomość i ekran z królikiem Daisy pokazuje, że głównym celem projektantów były poziomy, a nie tło historii czy jakieś ogólne estetyczne przemyślenia. Ponieważ niektóre z właściwości z Doom II znajdowały się w pliku wykonywalnym, takie jak typ sektora 17, przełączniki wymagające klucza do aktywowania, oraz inne akcje linedef (jak chociażby szybkie drzwi), zostały one użyte w dodatkowych poziomach. Jako dodatek do dwóch nowych poziomów, John Romero zmodyfikował pierwszy poziom swojego pierwszego epizodu, Knee-Deep in the Dead, by pozwolić na więcej krążenia pomiędzy wrogami podczas rozgrywek deathmatch poprzez dodanie przejść do centralnego dziedzińca.Planet Romero (2002), [http://rome.ro/smf/index.php/topic,1476.msg31251/topicseen.html#msg31251 Wątek Zmiany w poziomach], forum dyskusyjne id Games, Romero. Nazwa Przed wydaniem tej ekspansji oraz i przed wyborem tytułu The Ultimate Doom, krążono wokół nazwy The Definitive Doom Special Edition. Nawiązanie do pierwotnego tytułu można znaleźć w kodzie źródłowym i w DOSowym instalatorze gry, który zawiera skróconą nazwę DOOM: Special Edition w pasku tytułowym oraz DOOM_SE jako sugerowana nazwa folderu gry. Epizody * Knee-Deep in the Dead * The Shores of Hell * Inferno * Thy Flesh Consumed Zobacz także * Doom Zewnętrzne linki * The Ultimate Doom, na stronie id Software. * Łatka The Ultimate Doom (oraz plik tekstowy) na stronie FTP id Software. ** Mirror na głównym mirrorze idgames (plik tekstowy) * Reklama radiowa promująca ekspansję, Planet Romero. * Plakat The Ultimate Doom, Doomworld. * Brytyjski plakat reklamujący grę * Instrukcja dot. The Ultimate Doom en:The Ultimate Doom es:The Ultimate Doom it:The Ultimate Doom Ultimate Doom Kategoria:Doom I